The present invention relates to fashion eyeglasses, and more particularly to fashion reflective sunglasses.
Reflective sunglasses which contain mirrored lenses to present to a viewer a reduced and upright image of the viewer are well known and were considered to be quite fashionable in certain circles. However, over time, such sunglasses have become passe and lost their "fashion" touch because they are so well known and conventional in the sunglass art. Thus the need remains for sunglasses which will function differently than the conventional reflective sunglasses (relative to a viewer) and thus hopefully become the new fashion.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide fashion sunglasses which present to a viewer a magnified and inverted image of the viewer.
Another object is to provide such fashion sunglasses wherein each lens has a concave external surface remote from the wearer and a convex internal surface adjacent the wearer.
A further object is to provide such fashion sunglasses which are simple and economical to manufacture, use and maintain.